Many users utilize computing devices, such as mobile phones, tablet devices, and/or personal computers, to perform various types of actions. In one example, a user may input a speech command “what is today's news” into a mobile phone. The mobile phone may provide the user with a list of news website search results through a web browser. In another example, a user may input a search query “order movie tickets” through a search engine accessed through a tablet device. The search engine may provide a list of websites that may be tagged as relating to movie tickets. The user may manually explore a movie website that may provide movie information, such as movie reviews, movie show times, and/or a movie ticket ordering service. After discovering the ticket ordering service, the user may provide information requested by the ticket order service in order to complete an order ticket movie action. Unfortunately, completing the order ticket movie action may require extensive manual input, searching, trial and error, and/or input of redundant information. Moreover, finding a movie ticket ordering provider may be difficult, particularly if the provider is an app instead of a webpage, because search engines generally do not know the actions afforded by apps.